Timoría
by Karambol
Summary: Una joven de Rouen está a punto de pagar por sus pecados de la manera más cruel posible.


Los pies se le hundían en el barro a cada paso que daban, y la lluvia la calaba por completo. Llevaba lloviendo ya cuatro días y esto hacía del sendero a la capilla un camino tortuoso y complicado. En ninguna otra circunstancia Joanne hubiese dado los pasos necesarios para hablarle a su Dios en ese lugar, pero esa noche no le quedaba otro remedio que realizar esa penosa peregrinación.

Su padre le agarraba y tiraba del brazo con mucha fuerza, tanto que los dedos del hombre estaban blancos y Joanne notaba su carne adormecerse. André d' Aubriot no era el hombre más fuerte de la aldea, pero no necesitaba demasiado para poder arrastrar a su hija a la capilla, quisiera o no.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!-repetía ella, de vez en cuando. Con su otra mano, arañaba el brazo de su padre, y clavaba los pies en el suelo, como si quisiera echar raíces para no dar un paso más. Pero cada vez que creía que no se movería, su padre le daba otro tirón, como si fuera uno de esos maltrechos y patéticos tubérculos que cultivaban en su huerto. Daba igual cuanto lo intentase; Joanne no se saldría con la suya. Ni en ese momento, ni en aquel, ni en ninguno.

"_Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio", _no dejaba de repetirse la joven. Su mente entera estaba nublada de ira, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tenía el labio hinchado y partido, y tenía la barbilla y parte del cuello manchados de su sangre.

No tardaron demasiados pasos en ver ya las puertas de madera de la capilla. A sus espaldas, no demasiado lejos, estaba su pequeño poblado, decrépito, gris y repulsivo, como siempre consideraba Joanne. André d' Aubriot no esperó, e intentó abrir como pudo la puerta con su mano libre. La puerta pesaba demasiado para él. Miró a Joanne un instante, ira plagada en sus ojos.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte-le amenazó-. O volveré a pegarte.

Joanne intentó liberarse de nuevo, y su padre cumplió su promesa. La bofetada que le dio la tiró al suelo, embarrando a su hija de pies a cabeza. Ella se llevó la mano a su mejilla, manchada de tierra, hierba, agua sucia y sangre. Su pecho subía y bajaba, intentando aguantar el llanto y los gritos de ira.

El hombre abrió la puerta y con la misma delicadeza levantó a su hija, agarrándole del brazo. Le hizo mirar, durante un instante, las puertas abiertas y el interior de la capilla, como si le estuviera enseñando una caja donde hubiesen escondido a Dios durante siglos.

-Vas a pasar aquí toda la noche-siseó él-. Quiero que mañana las rodillas te sangren de rezar. Que no te queden nudillos de juntar tus manos suplicando perdón. Vas a pensar en todo cuanto has hecho, y no volverá a repetirse, ¿me has entendido?

Joanne no dijo nada. Le dedicó una mirada desafiante. Había heredado de él esos horribles ojos marrones, similar a la del barro y toda su suciedad. Dirigió luego la mirada a la capilla, y luego, escupió al suelo, dejando una mancha de sangre que pronto se mezcló con el barro.

-¡Niña engreída!-gritó su padre. Le dio un empujón, haciéndole entrar en el edificio. Joanne casi cae, permitiéndole el equilibrio darse la vuelta en el momento en que su padre cerró de un portazo.

Se queda todo en silencio. Joanne no puede oír nada. Ni la lluvia cayendo inclemente sobre los fuertes muros de piedra de ese edificio sagrado, ni los pasos de su padre en el barro, ni sus maldiciones a su sangre. Solo queda su tiritar y su irregular respiración.

"_Muérete, puerco de mala madre" _pensó ella. Volvió a escupir, intentando quitarse el sabor de la sangre de la boca. Tenía las manos sucias, así que tuvo que recurrir a la tela que aún no había manchado con el barro para intentar limpiarse la cara. Poco a poco, su cuerpo se acostumbró a la ausencia de lluvia y a la escasa iluminación. Había pocas ventanas, y entraba tímidamente la luz de una luna escondida tras las nubes. Algunos cirios daban algo de luz, la suficiente para ver que, en realidad, la capilla era una construcción humilde. No tenía más que una fila de banquetas para los fieles y un simple altar, tras el cual estaba quizás la cosa más hermosa que Joanne hubiese visto en su vida: un crucifijo de madera con un Cristo de tal vez marfil y una corona de espinas y hojas de oro. El resto de mobiliario estaba raído, podrido o en mal estado. Había humedades en varias partes y al tocar la pared, uno podía sentir el tacto de la gravilla y piedra deshacerse, víctima del clima. Muchas de las toscas piedras del suelo se movían, mal encajadas, y no había ni un solo objeto metálico en ese lugar que no estuviese manchado de óxido.

Y sin embargo, Joanne prefería ese lugar mil veces antes que su casa; pero no por devoción a Dios.

Su Dios podía irse por el mismo lugar por donde se iban las coles cuando se las comían los cerdos.

Dos días antes, había intentado dormir. La lluvia le empapaba a pesar de estar a cubierto, pero el techo de paja y madera podrida no lograba proteger la casa de la tormenta. La paja del lecho estaba húmeda y fría, y sus hermanos, Louise Maire, Charles Baptiste y Ambroise dormían, dejando soltar pequeños sonidos de molestia, por el frío, la lluvia, el hambre o, en caso de Charles Baptiste, la fiebre.

La casa donde vivía Joanne con sus padres era pequeña y pobre. No contaba más de un solo piso, con un rincón para que durmieran los niños, enfrente del lecho de sus padres. El pequeño fuego del hogar se ahogaba ante las lluvias y el frío, pero era de las pocas fuentes de calor de la casa. En días así, a falta de cobertizo, los padres de Joanne y ella, la hija mayor, cogían sus pocas gallinas y las metían dentro de casa. El verlas picotear en el suelo hacían que Joanne se preguntase si acaso había alguna habichuela que ella no había llegado a meterse en la boca o si resultaba que estaban durmiendo sobre un nido de gusanos. En días así, la famélica vaca que tenían tenía que quedarse fuera, y eso preocupaba a los padres de Joanne. Más noches así y posiblemente muriese.

Joanne se levantó, sin poder dormir, y se acercó al fuego, con una fina manta de lana mal tejida sobre los hombros.

-Vuélvete a dormir-le dijo su madre en voz queda, sin energías. Intentaba calentar al fuego algo blanquecino, tal vez leche rebajada en agua.

-El frío no me deja-dijo Joanne simplemente. No acostumbraba a un discurso cálido con su madre. Ella ya había perdido varios hijos antes que ella, y Joanne estaba segura de que eso había endurecido el corazón de ambas.

-Está bien-su madre apartó lo que estaba calentando del fuego. Joanne la miró, expectante y hambrienta, como estaba prácticamente siempre.

-¿Podría…?

-No es para ti.

-Ah.

Su madre volcó la leche en un cuenco de barro mal cocido, y Joanne se percató en los grumos y pequeñas impurezas del líquido. Del bolsillo del delantal, la mujer sacó un pedazo de pan duro.

-Ve a dárselo a tu hermano.

Joanne frunció el ceño.

-Madre. Charles está demasiado débil para comer-dijo, casi con un tono suplicante. Su madre la miró durante unos instantes a los ojos, tal vez comprendiendo lo que su hija quería decir con ello. No era ninguna mentira, y ambas lo sabían.

-Dale eso a tu hermano, Joanne-ordenó el padre de esta. Estaba en un rincón, bebiendo de una bota y comiendo otro pedazo de pan duro. Al contrario que su esposa, rara vez miraba a Joanne a la cara, si no era para dedicarle una mirada fría y autoritaria. La muchacha carraspeó, cogió el bol con una mano y el pan con la otra.

-Voy, padre-dijo, obediente.

Había un único enser que separaba la estancia en dos. Una suerte de valla de cañas de madera, con cuerda entrelazada, servía tanto de improvisado biombo entre lo que era el rincón para dormir de los niños y el hogar, donde comían, limpiaban las verduras y arreglaban las herramientas de labrado. Al caer la noche, a Joanne le daba la sensación de que, desde su rincón de paja, ese biombo ocultaba aún más la escasa luz de las brasas del hogar, sumiéndola en oscuridad.

Se acercó al lecho donde sus hermanos dormían. Louise Marie aún era prácticamente un bebé, no más de tres años, aunque Joanne dudaba que llegara a cumplir los cuatro. Ambroise sí había superado esa edad, y por como engullía cualquier cosa, Joanne calculaba que podría llegar a los trece, quizás hasta los dieciséis, como ella. Al extremo de ellos, al lado de donde debiera estar Joanne, dormitaba Jean Baptiste. Este tenía siete años y una cara muy redonda. Al contrario que Joanne, tenía los ojos grises de su madre y el cabello más claro, también como su madre. El pequeño respiraba con dificultad, por la boca, haciendo un sordo y molesto sonido, como un pez que boquea en busca de aire.

La joven se apoyó en la paja, con cuidado de no derramar la leche ni perder el mendrugo de pan, e intentó despertar a su hermano.

-Eh, Jean. _Petit_ Jean. Despierta. Vamos, despierta.

Jean Baptiste abrió poco a poco sus ojos, legañosos y vidriosos. Tenía las redondas mejillas coloradas, y parecía estar empapado tanto de la lluvia que se colaba como de la fiebre.

-Me duele dormir-dijo él simplemente. Joanne sonrió, sin candor alguno. Le puso delante el cuenco de leche.

-De madre, te ordena que te lo tomes. Levántate. Tengo también pan.

Jean Baptiste se incorporó levemente sobre sus codos, acercando la boca al extremo del cuenco, como un muerto de sed que tras una travesía por el desierto le ofrecen agua. Algunas gotas blancas rodaron por su barbilla, y Joanne se percató de que su hermano apenas podía beber.

-No puedo respirar-dijo Jean Baptiste con voz muy baja y débil.

-Lo harás si te lo bebes. Vamos.

-Mañana.

-No, mañana no, Jean, ahora.

-Pero…

-Vamos. Tómate el pan-Joanne remojó un extremo del mendrugo de pan en la leche tibia y sucia, esperando que la miga se ablandase, y acercó este a la boca de su hermano enfermo-. Abre la boca. Tienes que comer.

Jean obedeció, pero solo logró succionar de la miga para tomarse otras gotas de leche. Logró arrancar con sus dientes un pedacito, y lo estuvo masticando durante un tiempo que pareció muy largo. Luego tragó, y Joanne pudo sentir que incluso esa acción le dolía a su hermano.

-Tengo sueño-replicó él, con un gemido patético, incapaz de expresar realmente toda la frustración que le suponía estar convaleciente.

-Duérmete. Date la vuelta. Yo te taparé con la manta.

-Abrázame.

-Lo haré.

-Das calor cuando dormimos juntos.

-Tú también, _petit _Jean.

Jean Baptiste se dio la vuelta, acurrucándose como un carnero que acaba de perder a su madre. Tras las ramas que conformaban esa persiana, Joanne pudo ver a sus padres, atentos a sus quehaceres. A veces creía que rara vez dedicaban una mirada al lecho donde dormían sus hijos.

El cuenco estaba aún casi lleno, y el pan, aunque mordisqueado, no había sido devorado. No era la primera vez que esta extraña rabia aparecía en el pecho de Joanne, pero ella sabía controlarlo. Rápidamente, se metió el mendrugo de pan en la boca y bebió del cuenco. Masticó deprisa y engulló igual de presta, hasta que pudo acabar toda la bebida.

Sabía a rayos, pero era un sabor al que ya estaba más que acostumbrada. Joanne se había hecho a la idea de que sería la clase de dieta que llevaría durante años, pero se decía a sí misma que, un día, todo eso acabaría.

Esperó unos precarios minutos antes de volver a donde estaban sus padres. Dejó el cuenco vacío con los otros cacharros, y volvió al lecho sin darles las buenas noches.

Como prometió, abrazó a su hermano Jean, rodeando con sus brazos ese pequeño cuerpecito. Estaba tibio y respiraba con dificultad, como un animal moribundo. Joanne cerró los ojos y eventualmente se durmió, con el ruido de la lluvia, la respiración de su hermano y el estómago un poco más lleno.

La luz de los cirios era tan débil que Joanne ni siquiera se percató de las sombras que devoraron una de las llamas.

Ella había optado por acercarse a una de las velas más altas, intentando calentar sus manos sobre la llama, pero el agua, barro y sangre que la empapaban de arriba abajo hacían difícil que pudiese entrar en calor. Secarse también era inútil, pues no había centímetro de su ropa que no estuviese empapado. No había nada con lo que cubrirse, como mantas o cortinas, pero al menos estaba a cubierto.

Era curioso lo mucho que admiraba esa capilla, a decir verdad. En su vida, había tenido que cambiar en innumerables ocasiones la madera del techo de su casa, y tirado tantísima paja que sus manos estaban ya llenas de callos y cortes. En un lugar como ese, al norte de Francia, donde el clima era tan frío y poco dado a los días de sol, una casa como aquella en la que vivía Joanne no era como tal; para ella se antojaba una suerte de broma de mal gusto. Sin embargo, bajo esos techos fuertes, no más que algo de frío de la piedra y la humedad lograban colarse. En días de misa, arrastrada por su madre, Joanne imaginaba un gran fuego en un hogar, allí donde estaba el altar, y soñaba como sería recibir ese calor, más fuerte que el sol de verano. Después de cada ceremonia, repetía un "amén" con el resto, sin haber estado en otro sitio que en sus ensoñaciones.

Se dirigió al altar, con un ademán irrespetuoso.

"Supongo que no es coincidencia que imaginara el hogar justo donde cuelga el hijo de Dios" pensó amargamente, con rencor. Escupió una tercera vez al suelo. Aún había sangre en su saliva.

Se sentó en una de las banquetas de madera, estirando las piernas para desentumecerlas, y se cruzó de brazos, intentando mantener el calor. Su padre estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que siquiera iba a dedicar un único Padre Nuestro, pero al menos estaba a cubierto. La luz de la luna fue desapareciendo, y a Joanne le pareció que la oscuridad se hacía más densa. Iba a ser una noche muy tormentosa, y agradeció estar al menos bajo techos fuertes.

En cuanto la lluvia parase, se iría de ahí. Joanne conocía la capilla. Al lado derecho del altar había una pequeña puerta que daba a un recibidor, y de ahí, salía a un pequeño camposanto. En ese jardín, el muro de piedra era un obstáculo fácil, no requiriendo más que un poco de impulso para trepar por sus recovecos y saltar al otro lado. En cuanto la mañana despuntase, escaparía por ahí.

Había otra puerta a la izquierda, que debía de dar, creía Joanne, a los aposentos del sacerdote. Había muerto hacía varios años, pero los pobres seguían usando la capilla para sus rezos. A Joanne le sorprendía que nadie hubiese robado todavía la corona de oro del Cristo, pero su madre le había dicho que nadie la cogía porque estaba custodiada por un ángel. Joanne, por su parte, de no ser por esas advertencias, hubiese robado ese enser hacía tiempo y hubiese huido a venderlo. La bofetada le dolería, pero el bol de sopa caliente o la manta de lana que comprase le consolaría.

Esa noche, sin embargo, no quería escuchar en su mente el eco de los consejos y amenazas de sus padres. Se levantó, aún con el pecho hinchado de ira, e intentó escalar por la pared, para alcanzar esa figura del Dios crucificado. En el marco inferior de la hornacina dejó una fa mancha de barro, pero logró encaramarse con cuidado. Alargó el brazo.

-¡Au!-se quejó, llevándose el dedo a la boca y notando el sabor de la sangre. No podía verlo bien, pero ahora una de las espinas de la corona tenía una minúscula mota carmesí.

Tampoco pudo ver como otro cirio se apagaba; ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el oro brillaba un poco menos.

Con cuidado, intentó presionar una hoja de oro con el dedo índice y pulgar; un pequeño fragmento que nadie echaría en falta. El metal era fino y se doblaba ligeramente ante la fuerza de Joanne, pero ella no lograba partirlo. Un crujido le hizo saber a la muchacha que quizás tiraba demasiado fuerte, tal vez ocasionando alguna grieta en el cuerpo de marfil de la estatua. Entre sus dedos, retorció la hoja. Sus nudillos tocaron varias espinas, pero notaba que pronto podría arrancar eso.

Se le hizo extraño ver que, en sus manos, el oro brillaba menos. Intentando mantener el equilibrio, sujeta al borde de la hornacina, quiso mirar por encima de su hombro. No vio absolutamente nada.

No se percató en que solo un par de cirios estaban encendidos. Tampoco se percató de lo que se acercaba a ella, acechando como una serpiente en la noche.

"_Si tan solo hubiese hecho esto antes" _pensó Joanne, retomando su intento de robo. "_No tendría que haber hecho eso. Tal vez así Jean Baptiste…"_

Cinco fríos apéndices, como púas de hueso y hielo, se enroscaron alrededor del tobillo de Joanne. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, y su grito quedó ahogado, incapaz de reaccionar.

Sus últimos pensamientos antes de ser tragada por la oscuridad fueron para su hermano.

Joanne despertó. La mano derecha le dolía horrores, y se percató de que la tenía cerrada fuertemente, atrapando algo con los dedos. Reconoció el tacto frío del oro, pero en cuanto recobró la consciencia de lo que había pasado, no reconoció donde estaba. Todo era oscuridad y un olor a humedad y moho llenaban la estancia. Le pareció escuchar el chillido de una rata, y algo pasó veloz a su lado, haciendo que ella se encogiera de miedo, intentando protegerse, firme y en guardia.

No podía ver nada, ni siquiera saber dónde podía estar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Recordaba intentar robar una hoja de la corona espinada de Cristo, pero luego haber sido arrastrada… ¿al infierno, tal vez? ¿Era así acaso? Fue el único momento de su vida hasta entonces en los que Joanne juntó las manos, en gesto de rezo.

-Oh, Padre nuestro…-su voz se ahogó, sabiéndose ella misma mentirosa en sus plegarias, pero aferrada al último clavo ardiente.

Y sin embargo, entre la penumbra, algo respondió.

-Junta tus manos, hija mía. Apoya tus rodillas en el suelo-Era una voz grave, profunda, que arrastraba las letras, como si con ellas pudiera escribir en el eco-. Agacha la cabeza, temerosa de Dios.

Joanne obedeció torpemente, aterrada. No sabía si temblaba de frío o terror, pero hizo cuanto a la voz le decía. ¿Sería acaso la voz de Dios? ¿Del ángel que protegía la capilla? ¿Sería su imaginación, tal vez?

Algo grande y pesado se apoyó en la cabeza gacha de Joanne, como un montón de carne muerta y fría. Por el tacto y por cómo le presionaba el cráneo, Joanne pudo reconocer cinco dedos, y aterrada, se percató de que era una mano, una mano enorme y huesuda.

-Y ahora, hija mía-siseó la voz-. Confiésame tus pecados.

Alrededor de su cuello algo se enroscó; las mismas largas extremidades frías y viscosas. Era como si un árbol muerto la atrapase con sus ramas, y se aferrara a su garganta hasta clavarse en sus cuerdas vocales. Notó que le faltaba el aire y de sus labios solo escapó una fría bocanada. Intentó respirar como pudo, boqueando. El oxígeno que pudo captar era frío y sintió dolor dentro de su garganta, pero hizo acopio de fuerzas.

-Lo lamento, padre-susurró Joanne, con voz queda. Sintió que las mejillas se le empapaban de lágrimas, cálidas, en comparación al frío que le recorría todo el cuerpo-. No debí de haber robado eso. Lo lamento, ¡de veras que lo lamento!

Durante un instante, pareció que el agarre en su cuello se aflojó, pero fue al contrario. Cinco punzones, como si le clavaran cinco agujas, se clavaron en su cuello.

-¡Continúa, hija mía!

-Las piernas de Joanne temblaron, y temió que acabara desfalleciendo. Juntó tan fuerte las manos hasta clavarse las uñas en los nudillos.

-¡He mentido y robado, padre! ¡He sido desleal y mentirosa!-lloró ella. No podía hipar siquiera del agarre-. He… He tenido pensamientos impuros y crueles, padre…

Algo se movía cerca de ella. Le parecía oír un extraño rechinar, similar al de dos piezas de metal rozando, una contra la otra. Suficientemente cerca de ella. Y notó el roce de una tela deshilachada, así como un hedor de ultratumba. ¿Así olía un nicho mortuorio?

Ante el silencio de la muchacha, los dedos se clavaron aún más. Joanne ahogó un grito de dolor, y sintió como unas gotas de algo cálido caían de su cuello; sangre, seguramente. Aquello que la agarraba pareció temblar un momento, como si le excitara el dolor de la joven. Inconscientemente, Joanne intentó zafarse del agarre, anteponiendo su supervivencia a su escasa fe. Logró agarrarse a lo que parecía ser una muñeca humana, pero venosa, fría y húmeda. Casi tuvo el impulso de volver a soltarse, pero intentó en vano liberarse del agarre.

-¿Y qué más?-inquirió la voz.

Joanne tragó saliva con dificultad. Intentó escarbar entre sus recuerdos y memorias, encontrar algún otro acto destacable de una vida impura. No le costó mucho encontrar lo que seguramente quería oír.

-¡Intenté matar a mi hermano! ¡Intenté matarlo!-chilló ella. En su boca podía notar el salado sabor de sus lágrimas-. ¡Pero no lo hice! ¡No llegué a matarlo! ¡He cometido todos esos pecados, pero ni uno más!

Pudo respirar de nuevo. Se llevó las manos a su cuello, liberado, y sus dedos enseguida quedaron pringados de su sangre, sudor y lágrimas. No se había percatado que, del frío, se le habían entumecido las rodillas, y que de sus manos había caído su reliquia robada. Pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos.

Oyó un sonido, como el de unas bisagras de una puerta que se abría. Torpemente, intentó levantarse para emprender una larga carrera a su libertad, si es que era lo que le esperaba. Tras unos pasos sobre el frío suelo, comenzó a vislumbrar algo de pálida luz. Notó su corazón henchirse de fe y esperanza durante unos instantes.

Los últimos instantes de todos.

-Hm. No me es _suficiente_.

La luz se desvaneció ante los ojos de Joanne, y en esta ocasión, algo como un cepo la atrapó por el cuello.

Tal como había supuesto, la vaca había muerto.

Las moscas revoloteaban alrededor del cadáver del animal, así como Joanne podía ver las larvas que surgían de los ojos opacos del mismo. Era un animal tan reseco y patético y se le notaban las costillas y la piel se hundía en su esqueleto como la piel sin tensar de un tambor. Parecía la masa cruda y mal hecha para un pan.

Durante unos instantes, ni Joanne ni su padre dijeron nada. Ella ya sabía que su voz no tenía relevancia alguna en lo que dijera y no estaba para palizas inútiles. Su padre estaba de brazos cruzados, y en una de sus manos sostenía un cuchillo bastante oxidado. A lo lejos, ambos pudieron oír el abucheo del porquerizo, vareando a la piara que tenía. Si le hubieran dado la oportunidad, Joanne hubiese destripado uno de esos gorrinos y devorado sus intestinos prácticamente crudos. El costado le dolía agudamente, producto del hambre, pero a menudo podía ignorarlo. Pero ante ese duro golpe de realidad, el hambre volvía como un cruel recordatorio.

-Deberíamos de cortarle la piel y sacarle la carne-propuso Joanne, cansada del silencio.

André d'Aubriot no dijo nada. Se acuclilló ante el cadáver de la vaca y apretó uno de los pezones de la fría ubre. Un líquido espeso salió, a duras penas.

-No-dijo él-. Trae el cubo.

Joanne tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Padre…

-Trae el cubo-repitió él. No tuvo ni que elevar el tono de la voz, y tampoco mirar a Joanne.

Joanne notó en el costado, además del hambre, el calor de la ira. A pasos rápidos, se dirigió a su choza. Dentro, oyó la tos mucosa de Jean Baptiste. Pensó en un bol de leche de vaca muerta hervida, y maldijo uno y cada uno de los días de esa vida.

_Rssssssss._

Hubo un sonido de rasgar de tela. Joanne notó un horrible frío en la espalda, similar al del hielo. Jamás pensó que podría echar de menos sus harapos.

Le llevaba el aroma de algo metálico, el tacto de algo caliente y el sabor de algo salado. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y el único ruido, aparte del de su moribundo corazón, era el de la tela al rasgarse. Varios puntos en su clavícula y su cuello parecían latir, como si el corazón se hubiera desplazado palmos por encima de su lugar, y tras unos segundos la inundó el dolor. Quiso gritar y gimotear, pero la garganta le dolía tanto como si le hubiesen cortado las cuerdas vocales. El cabello, empapado, se le enmarañaba en la cara, junto a la sangre y el sudor.

Debía de estar en el infierno, seguramente.

Sus ojos empezaron a acostumbrarse a la poca luz de ahí. Danzaban unas pequeñas llamas, tal vez de cirios, pero por el reflejo del fuego en las paredes, dedujo que estaba en alguna suerte de celda todavía. Si querían que viera, tal vez fuera únicamente para torturar sus pupilas con la idea de la cautividad.

Algo le recorrió la espina dorsal, como una púa que buscaba dónde clavarse. Ella se estremeció, al sentir su piel desnuda, manchada de sangre. Tosió, escupiendo saliva, flema y sangre.

-Despierta, hija mía.

Otra vez esa voz.

-Aún te queda mucho por confesar.

Ella quiso decir algo, pero no salió ni un patético sonido.

-En cuanto tu lista quede purificada, saldrás de aquí. A disfrutar del canto del sol y del candor de la primavera.

La mente de Joanne ni siquiera logró conjugar un pensamiento irónico ante esas afirmaciones. Bobaliconamente, asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí. Confesaré-musitó. Apenas salió sonido alguno de su boca, pero movió los labios para formular esa promesa.

Entre las penumbras, le pareció vez una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de espadas y cuchillas empapadas en carmesí…

_Malas han sido las cosechas este año. Comprendo el hambre que asola tu carcasa de carne. Dime, hija mía, ¿robaste los bienes del prójimo, con quienes compartes la tierra y el cielo?_

Jamás en la vida.

_Sí, ¡sí que lo hice!_

_Comprendo que sus frutos eran más abundantes que los suyos. Los robaste, has confesado._

Los punzones perforaron la carne del antebrazo de Joanne. Se llenó de calor y sangre, pero sus gritos se escaparon como aire de un saco desinflado.

_¿Qué hay de los niños del pueblo?_

Ella no lo comprendió. En su cabeza solo había espacio para el dolor.

_Caen como si fueran los primogénitos de las diez plagas._

Y hedor. Ese maldito hedor a sangre.

_¿Cuántas veces los miraste con ojos crueles y deseaste por obsequiarles con la muerte?_

Y el sabor de la sal de las lágrimas y las heridas. Echó de menos la leche aguada y el pan mal horneado.

_¡También! ¡También los maté yo!_

_¿Con una maldición?_

_¡Sí! ¡A todos y a cada unos! ¡Deja que me vaya!_

Por favor.

_¿Y qué sobre las maldiciones sobre el ganado?_

_Yo, yo lo hice._

_¿Y el trigo que se pudrió con las lluvias?_

_También fui yo._

_Dicen que el hijo del panadero morirá pronto._

_Fue culpa mía._

_¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

…_Yo…_

_¿Lo tentaste con bienes?_

_Sí, eso…_

_¿Y lo engañaste con brujerías?_

_También._

_¿Lo seduciste con tu cuerpo?_

_¡Todo, sí, todo! ¿Qué más me queda por confesar?_

Afuera ya no llovía. O tal vez sí. Joanne no podría saberlo. Ni saber si el amanecer había iluminado con su luz las praderas llenas de rocío y si la niebla había besado las húmedas tierras. Quizá aún fuera de noche, en la eternidad. El calor de su sangre, que le había servido de sábana tibia en ese suelo frío, empezaba a enfriarse. No sabía que pudiera sentir tanto dolor de tantas maneras diferentes. Nunca hubiera imaginado un pesar tal, no ya físico. Su cabeza le rogaba por el fin, pero su corazón seguía latiendo. No le quedaban fuerzas para luchar, pero sí lágrimas. ¿Cuánta sangre habría perdido? Entre sus confesiones, había sentido un sabor dulce en sus labios. No sabía si era miel, vino, o el beso de una manzana, pero algo en su interior se había aferrado a ello como un muerto de hambre saborea un mendrugo de pan cual festín. Hubiese deseado morir con ese sabor en su boca. Tal vez hubiese sido lo mejor que hubiese probado en su vida, y quizás no hubiera nada similar. Fallecer entonces… hubiese sido justo.

No lo hizo.

Una gran sombra, aquella que debiera de ser su captor, pareció agacharse. Su tamaño era inhumano, más alto que el padre de Joanne, y por lo que había sentido ella, no debía de parecerse mucho a los mortales. En segundos de cordura, se había repetido que estaba ante un demonio. Probablemente era su castigo infinito por sus actos.

La mano huesuda y venosa de esa criatura la incorporó, sujetándola por el cuello. La sangre de Joanne, al menos de las heridas que no eran recientes, había primero manchado prácticamente la totalidad de su busto, para luego empezar a secarse lentamente. El cabello se le había enmarañado y los labios se habían amoratado del frío, y sus ojos estaban hinchados de las lágrimas. Parecía más un cadáver que la dama de alta alcurnia con la que alguna vez había soñado ser.

-Pobre niña-Se oyó en la oscuridad-. Tan abandonada al nacer. Tan capaz del mal.

Esas palabras, hipócritas y frías, debían de ser las últimas antes de morir. Joanne cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente tal y como le permitía el cuerpo. Las costillas le apresaban los pulmones.

La garganta de Joanne volvió a ser apresada por lo que parecían las fauces de un monstruo. Ella ya tenía claro que era ante lo que estaba presente. Los colmillos se clavaron en su carne y brotó la sangre fría que ya vaticinaba una muerte. El demonio bebió. Apretó el agarre.

Y fue el dolor más intenso que ella hubiese sentido jamás. Tal, que recuperó sus fuerzas, inútiles fuerzas, para intentar luchar durante un único segundo. Sintió que el corazón volvía a latir con ritmo frenético, arengando a la adrenalina.

Siempre había hecho todo lo posible para sobrevivir. ¿Por qué no ahora?

Pero su valor duró poco. La sangre de sus venas se escapó por última vez. Su cuerpo quedó seco, y de sus labios escapó el último hálito de vida.

La misma tarde en que Joanne había sido arrastrada a la capilla, hubo un gran vendaval. La paja del techo voló y el frío llegaba como invitado no deseado en todas las casas de la aldea. Los padres de Joanne salieron para intentar sostener una columna de madera de la casa, a riesgo de que parte del techo cayera sobre el hogar.

-¡Ve con tus hermanos!-le gritó su padre a Joanne. Ella obedeció, no deseando permanecer más tiempo bajo ese tiempo.

En el rincón donde se escondían los niños, Louise Maire tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y Ambroise lloraba de miedo, haciendo muecas horribles. Jean Baptiste estaba echado de costado sobre un montón de heno, tapado con la manta que Joanne solía usar para cubrirse los hombros. No había mejorado en absoluto.

-¡Joanne! ¡Joanne!-lloraba sin parar Ambroise. Louise Marie extendió sus brazos en dirección a su hermana, que la cogió y la arrulló unos instantes, antes de sentarse junto a Jean Baptiste.

-Ssh, ssh-susurró ella-. Duérmete, Ambroise. Échate con él, _petite _Louise.

Cogió luego en brazos a Ambroise, quien fue acallando su llanto poco a poco, hasta que ella lo acostó entre sus hermanos. Joanne procedió a posar su mano en la frente de Jean Baptiste, quien apenas se movía. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boquita entreabierta. Estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, y estaba rígido. Su piel estaba fría.

"_Oh, no"_.

Le dio la vuelta con cuidado, colocando su oreja sobre su pecho, intentando percibir su latido. Muy a lo lejos, bajo finas capas de carne y piel fría, notaba un pausado y cansado ritmo. Un gemido de dolor escapó de Jean Baptiste.

"_Es demasiado dolor"._

Joanne miró un instante a Jeane Baptiste y luego a sus dos hermanos. Ambos se habían acurrucado y la miraban, sin terminar de entender qué hacía. La cara de Ambroise seguía empapada de mocos y lágrimas.

-Ssh. Dormid. Padre y madre vendrán enseguida-mintió Joanne.

Los dos niños fueron cerrando los ojos. Fuera, el viento siseaba con fuerza, amenazando con venir acompañado de más lluvias. Iba atardeciendo y el fuego del hogar había sido ahogado ya.

Joanne tragó saliva y colocó las manos en las mejillas de Jean Baptiste, quien parecía estar muy, muy lejos. Le dio un beso en la frente helada y bajó las manos hasta el cuello del niño. Era tan fino, que no le fue difícil rodearlo con los dedos. Hubiese usado una almohada o similar, pero todos los sacos que llenaban de heno para acomodarse al dormir tenían demasiados agujeros como para ser de utilidad en ello. Joanne cogió aire y notó que la garganta le temblaba, pero no titubeó. Presionó con sus cuellos, y de la boca de Jean salió un quejido, como si sacara el aire por la fuerza. El niño entreabrió sus ojos, pero ella no pudo ver sus iris claros, sino el blanco lechoso de las escleróticas. A Joanne le pareció oír un ligero crujido, como el partir de una ramita, y le pareció notar calor en las manos, de los latidos asustados de un corazón que camina sus últimos pasos.

"_Lo siento"._

Hizo mayor fuerza. No quería alargar ni un minuto más ese calvario. A su lado, Ambroise emitió un sollozo, pero continuó acurrucado junto a su hermana, buscando calor.

"_Lo siento"._

El viento pareció volverse más clemente, pero el ruido de la lluvia repiqueteaba por toda la aldea.

"_No lo elegimos, no nos queda de otra"._

La puerta de la caseta se abrió. Jean Baptiste fue cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Sus manos, antes prietas, fueron abriéndose, liberándose de la consciencia.

-¡Joanne!-chilló su madre, aterrorizada.

"_Lo sien…."_

La bofetada de su padre hizo que la muchacha liberase de sus garras el cuello del infante. El golpe fue tal que ella cayó, llevándose la mano a la boca, emitiendo un sollozo de sorpresa y dolor. Le había partido el labio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, por Dios?-gritó su padre, agarrándola del brazo. La madre de Joanne corrió a abrazar al pequeño Jean, y rompió en llanto. Para desgracia de Joanne, parecía de alivio.

-¿En qué estás pensando?-le chilló ella.

Un torbellino de emociones revolvieron el estómago de Joanne.

-¡Estaría mejor muerto!-gritó Joanne-. ¡Y lo cebáis como un puerco! ¡Dejadlo morir!

Su padre la abofeteó de nuevo, manchándose esta vez la mano con algo de la sangre de su hija.

-Estoy harto de ti y de tu insolencia-dijo él, apretándole el brazo-. Ven. Esto no va a quedar así.

André d'Aubriot comenzó a caminar a zancadas, arrastrando a Joanne como si fuera una mula terca.

-¡La culpa es vuestra!-gritó Joanne en los pasos que tuvo hasta salir de la casa. No miró atrás. Se percató de lo poco que les importaban los tres. De lo patéticos que eran. De los estériles esfuerzos por ahorrar un puñado de harina o un poco de carne, de lo acomodados que estaban como la basura que eran. Ellos no habían pensando jamás en escalones hacia un estrato superior.

Lo único que le dolió de todo ello fue pensar que no pudo haberle ahorrado el sufrimiento a Jean Baptiste.

"_Lo siento"._

El sabor del néctar llenó la boca de Joanne. Tal vez era su hora, y probaba el vino que le limpiaría la voz antes de entrar al reino de… de…

¿Verían acaso eso como un acto de piedad? ¿Sería eso un acto de piedad a ella?

Se sintió saciada y reconfortada, menos dolorida.

A la vez, le dio la sensación de que daba un paso a una oscuridad terrible.

"_El infierno que me merezco"_, pensó Joanne.

Y el dolor regresó, envolviéndola como una mortaja.

El tiempo dejó de tener lugar en su mente. El espacio también desapareció de todo cuánto conocía. Solo había una agresiva y desconocida oscuridad. Algo, que quizás fuera ella, sentía el deseo de saciarse. Poderosa. Oscura. Irascible.

_Penosa_.

Los gritos reverberaban en la celda, mezclándose los chillidos en un coco cacofónico. Joanne no podía entender cuanto pasaba, porque todo su ser, toda su alma, estaba siendo despedazada, dejando paso a un intruso, a un parásito, que la arañaba por dentro, como si deseara ocupar su piel.

Su cuerpo también parecía batallar contra esa intrusión. Joanne se notó débil, cada vez más fría y con unas terribles náuseas, como si sus órganos intentaran funcionar a la vez por última vez. Los huesos se le antojaron más ligeros pero dolorosos, todos a la vez, y las venas adheridas a su esqueleto, como si perdiera hasta su última gota de sangre y se secara en un horno. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse y sin comprender lo que ocurría, el terror se hizo mayor y azuzó al monstruo de su interior al percatarse de que el aire no se le antojaba frío, ni cálido, mohoso o fragrante. En su lengua, solo quedaba el sabor de la ceniza.

_Hambre._

No sentía un vacío en el estómago. Lo sentía en cada célula. Por encima del dolor, de los tendones retorciéndose, de los huesos al encogerse, de su carne al secarse, en sus ojos al llorar.

_Hambre. YA._

Durante unos instantes, el alma de Joanne abandonó su cuerpo.

Solo quedaba la Bestia en ella.

Las puertas de la capilla se abrieron por la mañana, de madrugada. El cielo aún presentaba el color de la leche cortada, cargado de niebla y nubes. André dio unos pasos decididos dentro del edificio, buscando con la mirada a su hija.

-Joanne, sal de ahí-ordenó. Siguió avanzando, intentando encontrarla en alguna parte, acurrucada y arrepentida. Sin embargo, el no poder hallarla despertó en él un sentimiento irascible. Era como si su hija careciera del sentido del arrepentimiento y del dolor, y a veces André se preguntaba por qué ella había logrado sobrevivirles tanto. Echaba de menos a Marie Joseph, su primera hija. Había sido una niña preciosa. Pero la suerte nunca sonreía a aquellos como ellos. André se sorprendió entendiendo, un único instante, la mente de Joanne, pero abandonó enseguida esa conexión. Aborrecía a su hija. Aborrecía a sus hijos.

Rebuscó detrás del altar y entre los asientos. Recordó el camposanto que había al lado de la capilla, y musitó una maldición por lo bajo, solo para santiguarse después. Seguramente esa sabandija hubiese huido por ahí.

Salió de la capilla, y no se percató de las gotas de sangre que, desde el altar, manchaban el suelo, indicando un macabro camino que llevaba a la puerta izquierda.

La noche parecía acechar esa región, tan abandonada por el sol. Las sombras danzaron cuando la luna comenzó a ser protagonista en la sábana oscura de la noche. El corazón sin latido del monstruo despertó, como una fiera que buscaba presa para cazar.

Vació la rata de un mordisco. La colonia de roedores que acababan de perder a un familiar no pareció inmutarse, correteando entre los pies de la criatura que las comandaba. Por cada rata que moría, nacían otras seis, y pronto la sed quedó apagada-tan apagada como pueden quedar unas ascuas tras un incendio. Pronto, su alma pediría por más.

Entre los muros de piedra, sintió el llanto y rugido agónico de una criatura encerrada, y durante unos instantes, la sombra se detuvo. Su propia Bestia pareció emocionarse ante la idea.

Joanne no quiso saber cuál era el sabor que llenaba su boca. Era ¿dulce? ¿Salado? ¿Cálido, tibio? No lo sabía, pero no era en absoluto el del pan, la cebada, la col o la leche. Su cara aún estaba manchada de sangre y había arrojado a un rincón lo que fuera que hubiese devorado, asqueada ante la idea. Intentaba no pensar en el hecho de que no era el único bocado que había pegado.

Su vestido seguía rasgado y empapado, pero no sentía frío. Tampoco dolor, al menos no tanto como antes. Su mente aún estaba nublada, pero recordaba cosas. La oscuridad se había vuelto una gran acompañante, al punto que lograba ver sin la necesidad de luz; de alguna manera, podía reconocer las paredes de piedra, su vestido manchado de sangre, el cadáver de una rata a su lado…

Podía oír el corretear de las ratas, repiqueteando como la lluvia. Las gotas de agua de las goteras caer al suelo, rítmicas. El roce de la tela de su ropa; el desagradable quejido de sus uñas contra la roca; el crujir de sus articulaciones, secas por dentro…

Y el ronroneo de algo en su cabeza (¿o en su interior?) saciado, como un niño, ante una comida negada durante días.

Intentaba no pensar en el hecho de que, entre sus costillas, su corazón no latía y que sus venas estaban heladas. Sabía que algo había cambiado, pero lo ignoraba a conciencia, aterrorizada. Había calmado el hambre, pero no sabía qué ocurriría después.

Un zumbido le llegó a los tímpanos, un sonido tan leve que no hubiese percibido antes. Su cuerpo se tensó, marioneta de algo más poderoso dentro de ella. Esta ocasión, pudo percibirlo.

-Dichosos, dichosos los ojos-oyó Joanne. La voz arrastraba las letras, y estaba teñida de un deje dulce-. Éste es sin duda un milagro para ambos, mi joven criatura.

Debía de ser humano, pero Joanne no era capaz de ver en él rastros semejantes. Hubiese contenido la respiración si sus pulmones aún funcionasen. Ese monstruoso ser, cubierto de arriba abajo por capas de tela raída y oscura, pareció agacharse para contemplar a Joanne, y la joven deseó poder apartar esas deformes facciones de ella. Ojalá hubiese podido mantener para siempre oculta en su memoria la faz de su captor, de su torturador.

-Tanta sangre derramada en campos áridos y estériles, tanto fruto perdido del jardín del Edén -musitó esa monstruosidad, con suavidad y hasta ternura. Le tendió la mano a Joanne-. Y entre todas las semillas muertes, tú floreces ante mi Vitae.

No había nada por dentro. Ningún corazón que vibrase de terror, ningún estómago encogido de angustia. Ni siquiera su vejiga respondía, ni sus nervios temblaban. Pero más allá de todo sistema de sangre, vísceras y piel, Joanne estaba aterrada.

No supo por qué aceptó la mano.

En realidad, lo averiguó pocos segundos después.

"_¿Me queda a dónde ir?"_

-¿Quién eres?-inquirió ella. Su voz le parecía más seca, como si hubiesen desafinado sus cuerdas vocales a cuchilladas-. ¿Qué me has hecho?

-Ah, ssh. Paciencia. Te queda mucho por aprender-le susurró esa criatura, dándole unas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano. Joanne no pudo evitar ver las venosas manos y sus largas y negras uñas, como las de un cuervo-. Es la hora. Caminarás a mi lado en la larga senda.

El día siguiente amaneció con motas azules en el cielo. El sol iluminaba las nubes y las hacía blancas y puras, como nieve virgen acumulada. Se oía incluso el cantar de algunos pájaros y el cacareo de algunas gallinas, que por fin gozaban del aire puro y las lombrices frescas.

Era una mañana excepcionalmente bella para la situación con la que comenzó el día para los d' Aubriot.

Jean Baptiste no respiraba. Sus ojos se habían opacado, con una película lechosa en sus iris claros. Las mejillas habían perdido todo el color, y sólo resaltaban sus labios, hinchados, amoratados, entreabiertos en lo que había sido su búsqueda inútil de aire. Incluso su cabello había parecido perder el brillo, como si al infante se le hubiese arrebatado el color junto a la vida.

Louise Marie se chupaba el dedo, sin entender. Ambroise mordisqueaba un pedazo raído de tela de saco, empapado de agua y tierra, quizás entretenido por su sabor salado que calmaba un poco su hambre. La madre de ambos acunaba a su fallecido retoño entre sus brazos. Había intentado darle leche, agua, pan y huevo; incluso había intentado darle el pecho, reanimarlo a rezos y besos, con el calor y el amor, pero Jean Baptiste seguía igual de muerto.

André d' Aubriot estaba al lado de las brasas del hogar, engullendo todo aquello que su esposa no había logrado introducir en el estómago inerte de Jean Baptiste. No era el primer hijo que perdían. Esa noche, de hecho, parecía que habían perdido dos. Se sintió en extraña y cruel sintonía con su hija mayor.

-Esta noche lo enterraremos-sentenció, sin mirar a su familia-. Joanne debió de haberlo matado antes-añadió.

Su esposa no dijo nada, con miedo en sus ojos. Estoicamente, aguantó las lágrimas.

-¿Y Joanne?

El cabeza de familia de los d' Aubiot escupió al suelo.

-Debería haber muerto con él.

Y ella lo hizo.

La mañana siguió coloreando las tierras cercanas a la aldea. La lluvia cesó sus violentas visitas, regalando solo dulce llovizna entrelazada con la brisa. El rocío de la hierba relucía y el aroma de la tierra mojada resultaba fragrante, y al sol no pareció importarle en absoluto la sangre derramada en esa villa cercana a Rouen.


End file.
